Chasing cars
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains, c'est normal d'être à bout un jour ou l'autre. Mais il faut du courage pour l'admettre et prendre ses distances avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Savoir partir pour mieux revenir. [TPMP - Bertrand Chameroy - Camille Combal]


**Salut à tous ! Me voilà de retour après une longue absence, avec une nouvelle petite fic Comberoy. Je l'avais commencé au mois de mars, mais après plusieurs mois de blocage j'ai réussi à la terminer. Comme le titre vous l'aura sûrement fait comprendre, j'ai écrit avec comme fond sonore la chanson "Chasing cars" de Snow Patrol, mais reprise par le cast de Grey's anatomy. Bref, j'espère en tous cas que ce petit OS vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

" _We'll do it all_

 _Everything_

 _On our own_

 _We don't need_

 _Anything_

 _Or anyone_ "

Camille se trouvait dans la loge commune, assis sur le canapé face à la télévision, son portable en main comme à son habitude, attendant que l'heure de sa chronique arrive. Sur le plateau les chroniqueurs étaient installés autour de la table. A l'occasion de la journée internationale des droits de la femme, les hommes s'étaient travestis à la demande de Cyril. Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

Ce qui était inhabituel, cependant, c'était l'ambiance qui régnait sur le plateau depuis quelques minutes. Bertrand venait d'entrer sous les applaudissements du public. Contrairement à d'habitude il n'était pas venu retrouver l'animateur avec la bonne humeur que tout le monde lui connaissait. À la place, et à la surprise de tous, il s'était installé à côté d'Estelle. Enfin… à la surprise de tous excepté de Cyril lui-même. Dans la loge, le montagnard laissa son portable de côté et se redressa pour suivre l'émission avec un intérêt accru, surtout quand leur patron annonça que Bertrand ne ferait pas sa chronique. Une vague d'incompréhension parcouru l'ensemble du plateau, mais l'animateur s'empressa de les rassurer. Bertrand avait prévu de s'expliquer.

Quand le cadet de l'équipe commença à parler, la première chose qui les frappa tous, et Camille en particulier, fut son émotion. Sa voix était hésitante, bien que déterminée, et tremblait légèrement. Ses yeux étaient brillants malgré le sourire qu'il affichait par moment et le clin d'œil rassurant qu'il venait de faire à Valérie assise à la table d'en face, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Moi j'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier depuis que j'ai quatre ans, parce que c'était ma passion..._ commença Bertrand.

\- _C'est vrai,_ confirma Cyril qui le connaissait bien depuis le temps. »

Le silence sur le plateau était absolument total et tous les regards braqués sur lui. Rien de tel pour le rendre encore plus nerveux, songea Camille qui le connaissait bien. Mais il fallait bien l'admettre, lui-même appréhendait la suite des événements. La dernière fois que l'ambiance avait été aussi lourde, c'était à la suite des attentats de Novembre.

« _Je me suis beaucoup amusé pendant... enfin vous m'avez apporté beaucoup de choses, je me suis éclaté pendant de nombreuses années dans cette émission,_ poursuivit-il. _Et aujourd'hui je ressens… moins de plaisir quand je fais les chroniques, je me sens moins à l'aise, et… comme je suis, euh…_

\- _C'est pas ce que vous m'aviez dit,_ remarqua le patron. _Vous m'aviez dit en fait que vous êtes gêné un peu par tout ce qui-_

\- _Oui ! Oui, nan mais… Oui, j'allais y venir,_ répliqua son cadet qui dû remettre ses pensées en ordre suite à cette interruption. _Je… Ce qui va avec l'émission… L'émission cartonne donc forcément y'a beaucoup d'articles. Dès que quelqu'un dit un mot…_

\- _En fait vous aimiez mieux quand personne vous regardait !_ plaisanta l'animateur. »

Quelques rires nerveux résonnèrent sur le plateau alors que Cyril faisait tout pour détendre le jeune chroniqueur et l'encourager implicitement. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, mais poursuivit sur sa lancée. Pour lui et pour les téléspectateurs, il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« _Non c'est pas ça ! C'est pas ça !_ répondit-il en souriant doucement. _Je suis ravi que l'émission cartonne, et c'est très bien pour toutes les personnes qui la font, mais moi j'ai du mal… pour mon cas personnel, quand on dit un mot de travers qu'il y ait douze articles derrière. Y'en a qui vivent très bien la surmédiatisation qui est due au succès de l'émission, ça n'est pas mon cas, et aujourd'hui je ressens le besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça, de…_ »

Bertrand adressa un regard implorant à Cyril pour obtenir de l'aide. Il était nerveux et commençait à perdre le fil. Il voulait leur dire tellement de choses et pourtant il savait qu'il n'aurait pas toute la soirée. Quand le « paki » enchaina, il n'eut plus aucun doute : il avait bien fait de venir lui en parler à cœur ouvert quand il est arrivé dans les locaux en fin d'après-midi. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur soutien.

« _Vous en avez marre de tous les articles qui sortent sur Touche Pas à Mon Poste, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit. De voir votre nom cent fois dès que vous tapez quelque chose sur Google._

\- _Voilà, c'est ça._

\- _Et ça vous oppresse,_ résuma-t-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. _Et Bertrand il a 27 ans, faut le savoir, hein. Et voilà, c'est vrai qu'il est tout jeune mon petit chou, et c'est vrai que des articles comme on a pu en voir… ça le peine. Et c'est vrai qu'il était assez peiné, et aussi ça le, je crois… je pense qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul. C'est ça ?_ »

Pendant que Cyril parlait, le jeune homme prit le temps de regarder tout le monde, un à un, appréhendant leur réaction. Il n'avait prévenu absolument personne. Et même Cyril, bien qu'il n'en montre rien devant les caméras, avait été bouleversé par sa décision. Tout ce qu'il espérait désormais c'était que ses amis comprendraient et le soutiendraient dans ses choix.

« _C'est ça,_ approuva de nouveau Bertrand. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul sur tout ça, de me recentrer sur moi. Ça veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ce qu'est l'émission, que ne vous aime pas vous, parce que je vous adore.

\- _Y'en a deux, trois que vous n'aimez pas !_ »

Celui que tout le monde appelait affectivement « Baba » tenta de nouveau un trait d'humour pour alléger un peu la situation. Il avait remarqué que Bertrand se focalisait principalement sur lui afin de croiser un minimum le regard de ses camarades. Il ne voulait surtout pas craquer devant tout le monde, pour partir dignement, et ça pouvait se comprendre.

« _Y'en a deux, trois avec qui j'ai du mal, mais ils le savent déjà. Donc voilà, j'ai…_

\- _Donc vous allez prendre un petit peu de repos._

\- _Je vais prendre un peu de recul, de repos sur tout ça, et…_

- _Vous allez aller voir vos parents ?_

\- _Exactement._

\- _Je sais qu'ils sont dans la région…_

\- _PACA !_ compléta le plus jeune.

\- _PACA. Voilà, exactement. Et euh… vous reviendrez peut-être dans l'émission, mais voilà…_ Le tunisien se tourna de nouveau vers les autres, comme pour les intégrer à l'échange, afin qu'ils se sentent pleinement concernés. _Bertrand est venu me voir et je lui ai dit qu'il faut jouer la transparence, on s'en est parlé tous les deux._

\- _On s'en est parlé_ , confirma le niçois. »

Autour de la table, les chroniqueurs échangeaient des regards qui mélangeaient choc et tristesse. Personne ne s'attendait vraiment à un tel aveu. Bien sûr ils connaissaient tous Bertrand et savaient à quel point il était sensible, mais là… ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Il y avait également un peu de culpabilité chez certains. Et s'ils avaient fait plus attention, auraient-ils pu protéger leur jeune camarade et éviter d'en arriver là ? C'était en tout cas la question que Camille se posa devant la télévision de la loge commune.

« _Il est venu me voir avant l'émission et il m'a dit « Je le sens pas de faire l'émission ce soir » parce qu'il a été affecté. Je peux comprendre Bertrand_ , reprit Hanouna.

\- _Et aussi parce que… comme on joue pas de rôle dans l'émission, moi je... je…_ Bertrand cherchait les mots justes pour exprimer sa pensée sans vexer personne.

- _Voilà. Il peut pas jouer le gars qu'est bien dans l'émission._

\- _Je me sens pas à l'aise de venir sourire alors que j'ai pas envie de sourire en ce moment, et… voilà._ »*

Après cela, l'animateur reprit les choses en mains et clôtura les explications avant d'envoyer la publicité. Bertrand resta un peu avec ses camarades qui le prirent dans leurs bras chacun leur tour, lui témoignant leur soutien. Quand il quitta le plateau juste avant la reprise, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement pour lui l'ascenseur était vide lorsqu'il monta dedans pour rejoindre l'étage de la loge commune. Il en profita pour souffler un peu.

" _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ "

À l'image des chroniqueurs et de l'ensemble des personnes présentes sur le plateau, et probablement devant leur poste de télévision également, Camille avait accueilli la nouvelle comme un coup de massue sur la tête. C'était bien la dernière des choses à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre. Son meilleur ami lui avait déjà confié que toutes ces polémiques l'épuisaient, mais il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que ça serait à ce point. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et soupira. Il récupéra son téléphone. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller faire sa chronique puisque même les invités n'étaient pas encore là. Il en profita donc pour trainer sur les réseaux sociaux. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater la déferlante d'émotions chez les « twittos ». Ces derniers étaient à la fois choqués et tristes d'une telle nouvelle. Mais ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur par-dessus tout fut les milliers de messages de soutien qui étaient adressés au jeune Chameroy. Il fit abstraction des quelques tweets haineux qui accusaient Bertrand d'être la taupe suite à l'ensemble des rumeurs qui circulaient ces derniers temps et qui étaient en partie responsable de la décision que le niçois venait de prendre.

Camille redressa la tête quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la loge commune. Bertrand se tenait là, les yeux rougis de larmes. Tous les mots qu'auraient voulu lui dire Camille, toutes les questions qu'il aurait voulu lui poser s'envolèrent en un instant. Il se leva et se contenta d'attirer son cadet dans ses bras. Bertrand sembla surprit par ce geste puisque, l'espace d'une seconde, tout son corps se raidit. Mais rapidement il se relâcha et lui rendit son étreinte.

« _Je suis désolé de pas t'en avoir parlé…_ murmura Bertrand au bout d'un moment, la gorge encore nouée par l'émotion.

\- _C'est rien mon Bébert. T'inquiète._ »

Ils se séparèrent ensuite et prirent place sur le canapé violet. Le plus jeune des deux se passa une main sur le visage pour essuyer ses larmes et tenter de reprendre un semblant de contenance et soupira.

« _Tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?_ demanda-t-il après un instant.

\- _Ça c'est une question à laquelle y'a que toi qui peut répondre,_ répondit doucement l'aixois.

- _Je veux dire… j'en ai vraiment besoin sinon je l'aurais pas fait, mais…_

\- _Mais ?_

\- _Tu crois pas que ça va donner raison aux médias ?_

\- _Les médias tu les emmerdes, Bertrand,_ déclara Camille avec aplomb. _Ils passent leur temps à dézinguer tout le monde juste pour le plaisir, sans chercher à démêler le vrai du faux. Si tu commences à agir en fonction de ce qu'ils pourraient écrire ou non, t'as pas fini. Et ça va te bouffer la vie, crois-moi. Encore plus que maintenant._

\- _Merci._ »

Bertrand n'avait pas besoin de plus. Comment avait-il pu douter un instant de la réaction de Camille ? Bien évidemment que son meilleur ami allait le soutenir, envers et contre tout. Il aurait fait la même chose pour lui si la situation avait été inversée.

A l'écran on pouvait voir que les invités du jour, Gérard Hernandez et Franck Gastambide, étaient arrivés sur le plateau. L'ambiance joyeuse et complètement déjantée de l'émission était de retour, ne serait-ce qu'en surface. Lorsque Cyril annonça l'arrivée prochaine du poste de surveillance, Camille se leva du canapé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et y exerça une pression réconfortante. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire avant que le plus âgé des deux ne quitte la pièce.

Pendant le restant de l'émission, Bertrand reçu plusieurs messages de soutien de la part de ses proches, mais également de ses amis et collègues. Il n'osa pas aller sur les réseaux sociaux encore, car s'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il ne voulait pas voir les médias se ruer sur le scoop qu'était son départ comme des charognards sur un vulgaire morceau de viande.

[de : Papa – _La porte de notre maison t'est toujours ouverte, fils._ ]

C'est sans aucun doute le message de son père lui fit le plus de bien. Ses parents avaient toujours été là pour lui, même quand il leur arrivait de ne pas approuver certaines choses qu'il faisait à la télévision, et il était heureux de voir que ça n'avait pas changé. Ils ne jugeraient pas sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit, et l'accueilleraient toujours à bras ouverts. Bertrand mit son téléphone en silencieux pour être tranquille. Il prendrait le temps plus tard de répondre à chacun des messages qu'il recevait, mais pas ce soir. En attendant que les autres reviennent, il se concentra sur la chronique de son meilleur ami qui parvint même à lui tirer quelques sourires. Camille et son équipe faisaient toujours un boulot fantastique à chaque fois.

Lorsque l'émission prit fin, les chroniqueurs ne tardèrent pas à remonter vers la loge commune. A peine sortis de l'ascenseur qu'il était déjà possible de les entendre tant ils étaient bruyants. Comme tous les soirs, en fait. Voilà quelque chose qui allait lui manquer. Bertrand les regarda entrer les uns à la suite des autres et s'installer tout autour de lui pour le débriefing de l'émission. Cependant il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ce que raconta l'animateur. Après tout, cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit son nom. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que ses camarades le regardaient en attendant qu'il réponde à une question qu'il n'avait même pas entendu.

« _Désolé… quoi ?_

\- _Tu comptes vraiment partir, mon chat ?_ demanda doucement Enora.

- _Oui,_ répondit-il sobrement. _Tout ce que j'ai dit là-bas c'est vrai._

\- _Mais tu reviendras, hein ?_ s'enquit Émilie.

\- _Évidemment, vous êtes ma famille._

\- _Tu vas nous manquer, mon chéri…_ »

Bertrand prit la main de Valérie dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Il savait que ces mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, tous les pensaient. Il leur offrit un sourire emplit d'émotion, parce que c'est tout ce dont il était capable pour l'instant, et se leva.

« _Tu restes au moins pour boire un dernier verre avec nous ?_ lui demanda Julien.

\- _D'accord,_ répondit le cadet de la bande après un instant de réflexion. »

Il n'allait quand même pas partir comme un voleur, pas vrai ? Pas après toutes ces années qu'il avait partagé avec eux. Cyril décida de mettre rapidement fin au briefing, exceptionnellement. Le boulot pouvait attendre, ce soir la priorité serait de remonter le moral de tout le monde. Les chroniqueurs quittèrent la loge commune pour aller se changer après s'être donné rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée. Valérie allait sortir à la suite de tout le monde, mais l'animateur la retint par le bras.

« _Ça va aller, toi ?_ demanda-t-il doucement. _Je sais que tu le considères comme ton fils de cœur._

\- _Je me fais du souci pour lui, Cyril._

\- _Il est intelligent, il a pris la bonne décision au bon moment._

\- _Oui, mais tout de même…_ protesta la jeune femme.

\- _On le laissera pas tomber, d'accord ?_ promit le paki. »

Sur ces mots, il l'attira dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement son front. Il s'autorisait rarement de telles marques d'affections dans les locaux de D8, mais ce soir faisait exception. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Valérie accepta volontiers cette étreinte, et se laissa aller contre le torse de Cyril en soupirant. Il avait le don de lire en elle et de toujours trouver le mot juste ou le geste qu'il fallait pour la réconforter.

« _Merci,_ murmura la chroniqueuse au bout d'un moment avant de s'écarter.

\- _Aller, vas te changer. On se retrouve en bas dès que tu es prête._

\- _D'accord, à tout de suite._ »

Cyril la libéra totalement de ses bras et regarda son amie s'éloigner en direction de sa loge. Il resta quelques secondes planté là, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de se mettre en route à son tour pour aller se changer avant de quitter les locaux.

 _"I don't quite know_

 _How to say_

 _How I feel_

 _Those three words_

 _Are said too much_

 _They're not enough"_

Toute la bande se retrouva une bonne demi-heure plus tard dans le grand hall des locaux de la chaîne. Les discussions allaient bon train, étrangement, comme si rien ne s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Au fond tout le monde essayait de faire bonne figure afin de ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Valérie et Cyril arrivèrent après tout le monde. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'étage et avaient pris l'ascenseur ensemble pour descendre, s'attirant les remarques graveleuses de Jean-Michel. Mais au moins cela eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, surtout quand Valérie essaya de se défendre tout en rougissant.

Finalement Camille les invita tous à venir manger chez lui. Bon, ça serait probablement soirée pizza, mais peu importait tant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Tout le monde essaya de passer une bonne soirée et d'oublier la véritable raison de cette réunion improvisée. Au départ, ce n'était pas trop ça car tout le monde ne cessait de jeter des regards en biais à Bertrand. Ce dernier s'en agaça rapidement. Prenant tout le monde par surprise et se leva pour faire face à ces collègues et amis.

« _C'est bon, stop ! Arrêtez de me regarder maintenant,_ ordonna-t-il. _Ça devient vraiment gênant, s'il vous plait._ »

Beaucoup d'entre eux baissèrent la tête, coupables. Bertrand soupira et son expression se radoucit un peu. Il s'en voulait un peu de s'être légèrement emporté comme ça, alors que ces camarades lui montraient que son départ les affectait. Bon, peut-être de façon un peu maladroite, mais quand même.

« _Ecoutez…_ reprit-il doucement. _Oui je m'en vais, mais ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde. C'est pas comme si l'émission allait s'arrêter sans moi. Je ne suis pas indispensable._

\- _Ne dis pas ça, mon chéri…_ dit Valérie.

\- _C'est la vérité, ma Valou._ Bertrand sourit tristement. _Personne ne l'est dans ce métier._

\- Oui, mais…

\- _Tu restes un membre de la famille,_ continua Cyril à la place de sa collègue.

\- _Et vous le restez aussi pour moi,_ répondit le niçois. _Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas parce que je pars pour quelques temps que je vous abandonne ou que je vais vous oublier._

\- _T'as pas intérêt sinon moi je viens te botter les fesses, Chameroy !_ déclara Julien. »

Cette pique eut le mérite de fait rire tout le monde et de rendre sa légèreté à l'atmosphère. Bertrand retourna s'asseoir entre Camille et Enora. Cette dernière posa la tête sur son épaule.

« _Tu vas nous manquer,_ dit-elle doucement. _Tu le sais, ça ?_

\- _Vous aussi._

\- _Tu nous donneras de tes nouvelles quand même, hein ?_

\- _Bien sûr. Vous êtes toujours mes amis._

\- _J'espère bien, dis-donc !_ »

Tous les deux rirent doucement et elle se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui offrit un sourire avant de se lever pour aller se resservir à boire.

« _Ça va, Cam' ?_ demanda la bretonne à son camarade.

\- _Ouais._

\- _T'es pas très convaincant, tu le sais ça ?_

\- _J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai rien vu venir..._ soupira Camille.

\- _Pour Cham', tu veux dire ?_

\- _Ouais._

- _Personne le l'a vu venir, tenta de le rassurer Enora._

\- _Mais je suis son meilleur ami !_ »

Enora ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, de toute façon ? Camille se sentait coupable et, têtu comme il est, elle aurait du mal à le convaincre du contraire. Et au fond… n'étaient-ils pas tous un peu coupable ? Peut-être que s'ils avaient fait plus attention… Cyril la tira de ses pensées en mettant de la musique. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

« _Putain ! Non ! Baba ! Tu fais chier avec Kendji, là !_ s'exclama-t-elle avec ferveur.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle à se plaindre, la malagrache, là ?_

\- _Tu nous saoules avec lui tous les soirs déjà, tu peux pas mettre autre chose ?_

\- _Fallait mettre la musique toi-même si t'es pas contente !_ »

Toute la soirée continua ainsi, entre les éclats de rire et les petits clashs innocents.

Le lendemain Bertrand se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi. Il avait vraiment du sommeil à rattraper. De plus ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, surtout quand on sait que la soirée avait fini assez tard chez Camille. Le pauvre bossait à la radio ce matin-là, en plus. Heureusement qu'il ne bossait pas le soir, parce qu'il aurait difficilement tenu.

Après avoir mangé un morceau, il décida d'appeler son propriétaire pour lui signaler qu'il quittait les lieux d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ce dernier paru surpris, et lui rappela que s'il tenait à sa caution il devait respecter le préavis de deux mois. Le niçois soupira et ce dit qu'il pouvait bien s'asseoir sur sa caution plutôt que de payer deux mois de loyer inutilement. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation, ils se mirent d'accord pour se voir pour l'état des lieux le vendredi. Comme ça Bertrand avait de temps de s'occuper de la paperasse pour louer un box dans lequel il pourrait stocker tous ces meubles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe ailleurs ou qu'il ne décide de revenir à Paris.

Cela faisait presque quatre mois depuis le départ soudain de Bertrand Chameroy, et une nouvelle saison venait de s'achever pour « Touche Pas à Mon Poste ». Même après sept années complètes, l'émission fédérait toujours autant de monde sinon plus encore. Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où Camille prenait le temps de regarder derrière lui et constatait la chance qu'il avait de faire partie de cette sacré aventure depuis maintenant quatre ans. Et ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Cyril avait de gros projet pour la rentrée, même si beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient encore qu'au stade de fœtus. Mais Camille ne s'en faisait pas trop. Depuis le temps, il savait qu'avec le paki il fallait s'attendre à tout et rien en particulier.

Même s'il avait hâte d'être en septembre pour reprendre l'aventure, Camille allait quand même prendre le temps de savourer ses vacances. Surtout que le rythme allait être encore plus intense que cette année, avec la radio, l'émission, les primes et sa nouvelle quotidienne. Mais bon, c'était un nouveau défi que l'aixois ferait en sorte de relever. Et en attendant, il avait encore la dernière du Virgin Tonic à préparer.

 _"If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

Le réveil était toujours un peu compliqué pour Camille le matin. Surtout le vendredi, quand la fatigue de la semaine commençait à peser. Il sortit difficilement de son lit et alla se faire couler un café le temps de se préparer. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, il passa les portes de la radio et salua les quelques personnes qu'il croisa en montant jusqu'au studio. Ginger et les autres étaient déjà là, prêts à prendre l'antenne. Il salua tout le monde et se mit tranquillement dans l'ambiance. Aujourd'hui devait être spécial, histoire de finir la saison en beauté avant de laisser ses auditeurs pour deux mois.

Lorsque l'émission toucha à sa fin, l'animateur reposa son casque pour la dernière fois, clôturant une nouvelle saison de réveils moelleux dans le Virgin Tonic. Ils avaient largement dépassé les horaires, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Pierre-Alex qui les avaient rejoints dans le studio et déconnait avec eux. Même le patron ne disait rien. Après tout, c'était la dernière de la saison, ils pouvaient bien se permettre quelques écarts, pas vrai ? Leur collègue animateur leur souhaita de bonne vacances en reprenant l'antenne.

« _On est ensemble jusqu'à midi, sur Virgin Radio !_ annonça joyeusement Pierre-Alex en lançant le premier morceau qu'il venait d'annoncer. »

Camille soupira doucement, réalisant qu'il était enfin en vacances. Cette année avait été particulièrement longue et, il même s'il prenait plaisir à multiplier les projets, il devait bien admettre que la fatigue s'était accumulée et avait finir par atteindre un seuil critique. Il quitta le studio avec ses camarades, et fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Clément qui résonna dans le couloir menant au grand bureau.

« _On va boire un verre ensemble ce midi ?_ demanda l'« Incruste » avant le débriefing.

\- _Clément les bonnes idées !_ plaisanta Camille. Je marche.

\- _C'est bon pour moi,_ répondit Pauline.

\- _Pour moi aussi_ , répondit Laure.

\- _Ginger ?_

\- _Okay._ »

Les autres garçons de l'équipe acquiescèrent également. C'est ainsi que la bande quitta les studios en fin de matinée après avoir fait le bilan de la saison qui venait de s'achever. Les audiences étaient en hausse constante pour le plus grand plaisir du patron. Et de l'équipe aussi, cela va sans dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, attablée à la terrasse d'un restaurant pour déjeuner, toute l'équipe profitait du plein soleil en cette fin de mois de juin. Les uns et les autres parlaient de leurs plans pour les vacances d'été, et notamment des différents festivals musicaux auxquels certains d'entre eux avaient prévu d'assister.

« Une bouffe à la maison ce week-end, ça vous tente ? proposa Nico.

\- _Ça sera sans moi, j'ai déjà des plans pour ce week-end,_ répondit Camille.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de beau ?_ demanda Laure.

\- _Je vais rendre visite à un vieil ami._

\- _On le connaît ?_ tenta Clément.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que vous devriez forcément connaître tous mes amis ?_ fit-il semblant de s'indigner. »

L'interrogatoire non-dissimulé continua encore un petit moment, mais l'animateur n'en dit pas plus, ce qui attisa la curiosité de ses camarades. Mais Camille ne se laissa pas démonter pour deux sous. Finalement, réalisant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus, tous finirent par lâcher l'affaire et les conversations reprirent de plus belles.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors que la bande continuer de parler autour d'un café ou d'une bière, Laure fut la première à partir. Elle devait retrouver sa fille qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir de cours. Elle salua tout le monde et leur souhaita de bonnes vacances avant de s'en aller. Mais ce fut comme un signal, et peu à peu, chacun régla sa consommation et quitta la terrasse. Clément et Camille furent les deux derniers à partir.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Camille fit un détour par la gare. Il avait des billets de train à réserver. Après tout, il n'avait pas menti à ses camarades quand il avait dit qu'il allait rendre visite à un ami ce week-end. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas précisé, en dehors de son identité, c'est que cette personne ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de sourire.

Il se présenta à la boutique des grandes lignes et fut heureux de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à faire la queue très longtemps. Assez vite, la jeune femme derrière la vitre s'adressa à lui.

« _Bonjour monsieur !_

\- _Bonjour, ça serait pour un aller-retour Paris-Nice ce week-end,_ déclara Camille.

\- _Bien sûr. Vers quelle heure souhaiteriez-vous voyager ?_ lui demanda la jeune femme.

\- _Si possible arriver demain en début d'après-midi, et repartir dimanche en fin d'après-midi._

\- D'accord. Voyons ça… »

Elle pianota quelques secondes sur son ordinateur, entrant les différents critères annoncés par son client et attendit que la machine actualise son fichier.

« _Alors… Pour l'aller, je peux vous proposer 9h21, arrivée prévue à 14h55 à Nice,_ annonça la jeune femme.

\- _C'est très bien._ »

Il était de toute façon inutile d'arriver plus tôt, au risque de débarquer en plein repas. Et si Camille voulait faire une surprise à son ami, il ne voulait pas non plus déranger tout le monde en arrivant à un mauvais moment. Et puis il avait aussi besoin de dormir un minimum.

« _D'accord, continua l'agent SNCF. Et pour le retour… Je peux vous proposer le 15h51, arrivée pré-_

\- _Est-ce que vous auriez un peu plus tard ?_ l'interrompit poliment Camille.

\- _Oui, bien sûr. 17h02, arrivée gare de Lyon à 22h41 ?_ lui proposa-t-elle.

\- _Celui-ci est très bien, merci_. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- _Est-ce que vous souhaitez pouvoir modifier ou échangez vos billets ?_

\- _Oui, s'il vous plait._

\- _Voilà,_ annonça-t-elle en finalisant la réservation. »

Elle lui annonça le montant de sa réservation et Camille régla ses billets. La jeune femme les lui imprima et les glissa dans une petite pochette en papier avant de les lui tendre en lui souhaitant un bon week-end. Il la remercia et rangea les précieux tickets avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait un sac à préparer.

 _"Let's waste time_

 _Chasing cars_

 _Around our heads_

 _I need your grace_

 _To remind me_

 _To find my own"_

Comme tous les samedi matin depuis qu'il était revenue dans le sud, Bertrand s'était levé assez tard. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été du matin. Il était en train de prendre son premier café de la journée lorsque sa mère passa la porte de la maison, les bras chargés de sac. Abandonnant sa tasse un instant, il alla la décharger de ses commissions et l'aida à tout ranger. Une fois cela fait, il termina de déjeuner avant de monter prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche pour terminer de se réveiller. Il redescendit une demi-heure plus tard, frais comme un gardon, et aida sa mère à préparer le repas.

« _Julia a appelé ce matin,_ l'informa soudain sa mère.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_ demanda Bertrand.

\- _Me prévenir qu'elle passerait dans la semaine._

\- _D'accord_. »

C'était une bonne nouvelle pour Bertrand. Il n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis un bon moment, même s'ils avaient longuement parlé sur Skype tous les deux quand il était rentré dans le sud, au mois de mars. Il soupira en repensant à cette période avant de chasser ses sombres pensées de son esprit.

« _Tout va bien, mon chéri ?_

\- _Oui, ça va. T'en fais pas, M'man_. »

La mère du jeune Chameroy fit la moue, montrant qu'elle n'était pas franchement convaincue, et il lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Puis, afin qu'elle n'insiste pas davantage, il attrapa les assiettes dans le meuble pour aller dresser la table dans le jardin où se trouvait déjà son père. Il en profita pour lui dire bonjour. Ce dernier replia le journal et emboîta le pas à son fils quand il retourna à l'intérieur pour leur donner un coup de main. Rapidement, tous les trois purent s'installer pour manger.

Après le déjeuner, le patriarche alla faire du café avant de retourner dans le jardin pour continuer de lire son journal pendant que sa femme et son fils faisaient et essuyaient la vaisselle. Sa mère lui raconta les derniers potins qu'elle avait entendu en ville au matin, puis lui parla des modifications qu'elle envisageait dans son jardin. Bertrand l'écoutait parler en souriant. Quand sa mère était lancée, parfois elle ne savait plus s'arrêter. Tout à leurs conversations, ils furent surpris par le carillon de la sonnette d'entrée qui retentit dans la maison.

« _Tiens, on n'attend personne,_ s'étonna sa mère.

\- _J'y vais_ , annonça Bertrand. »

Il s'essuya les mains et reposa le torchon sur le plan de travail avant de traverser le séjour pour aller ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le soleil vint dans un premier temps l'éblouir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité qui contrastait avec l'intérieur. Un homme se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, et il mit une bonne seconde avant de le reconnaître. Ou plutôt, il fallait bien l'admettre, avant que son cerveau ne réalise vraiment.

« _C-Camille ?_

\- _Salut Bébert,_ répondit Camille en souriant.

- _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ »

Sans prendre la peine de prononcer un mot de plus, le niçois ouvrit la porte un peu plus et attira son aîné dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Tous les deux restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, sans parler, savourant juste leurs retrouvailles. Quand ils se séparèrent, Bertrand invita Camille à entrer dans la maison de ses parents.

« _Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?_

\- _Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tranquille ?_

\- _Non, mais…_

\- _C'est ta sœur._

\- _Julia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?_

\- _Elle m'a donné l'adresse._

\- _Ah bah c'est beau la famille…_ »

Tous les deux se mirent à rire doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en voulait absolument pas à sa sœur, bien au contraire. Depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, Bertrand savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle en toute circonstance.

Camille déposa son sac de voyage sur le sol carrelé du séjour, et c'est seulement à ce moment que Bertrand prit conscience de la situation dans son ensemble. Il ne dit rien sur le moment et laissa son meilleur ami se mettre à l'aise dans la maison de ses parents, avant de le conduire jusqu'à eux. Tout d'abord sa mère, qui était encore dans la cuisine, et qui l'accueilli chaleureusement.

« _Bertrand m'a beaucoup parlé de toi_ , sourit la matriarche. _Je peux te tutoyer ?_

\- _Bien sûr, pas de soucis._ Il se tourna vers Bertrand avec un petit sourire. _Alors comme ça tu parles beaucoup de moi ?_

\- _Ben…_ rougit le jeune homme. _T'es mon meilleur ami, donc c'est un peu normal…_

- _Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ demanda madame Chameroy pour aider son fils qu'elle sentait visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- _Avec plaisir, merci._ »

Elle lui servit un verre bien frais de limonade faite maison, et Camille la remercia de nouveau. Bertrand invita ensuite l'aixois à le suivre dans le jardin pour retrouver son père. Le plus jeune fit les présentations, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le courant passe entre le montagnard et le patriarche. Ce dernier insista pour bannir le « monsieur Chameroy » et se faire appeler uniquement par son prénom.

 _"If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

Le week-end passa très rapidement, au final. Les deux amis ne virent pas le temps passer. Même si Bertrand avait suivi l'actualité de ses collègues et amis, Camille lui donna des nouvelles plus approfondies de tout le monde et lui raconta les derniers « potins », tels que le nouveau mec d'Enora ou les galères que Jean-Michel ne pouvait décemment pas raconter à l'antenne. Le genre de choses qui manquaient au jeune homme, en fait.

En retour, l'animateur radio en appris plus encore sur son meilleur ami. C'est aussi à cela que servent les parents, n'est-ce pas ? Il eut bien évidemment le droit aux photos dossiers de quand Bertrand était enfant, au grand dam de ce dernier.

« _Et dire que si j'étais venu plus tôt, j'aurais eu ici de la matière pour mes chroniques !_ Plaisanta Camille.

\- _Dans tes rêves, Cam'…_ rétorqua Bertrand.

\- _Ça aurait été un plaisir de te rencontrer avant._

\- _Ah, ça c'est gentil !_ s'écria-t-il. _Tu vois Bertrand, même ta mère est de mon côté._

\- _M'man, t'es censée être de mon côté._

\- _D'accord, je ne dis plus rien,_ capitula la matriarche avant de se lever pour débarrasser les tasses de café vides. »

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula toujours dans la même ambiance, légère et chaleureuse. Mais comme on le dit même les meilleures choses ont une fin, et le week-end en faisait partie.

« _Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille si je ne veux pas louper mon train,_ annonça Camille en jetant un œil à sa montre.

- _Déjà ?_ demanda Christian.

\- _Oui. Le temps passe vite quand on est en bonne compagnie._

\- _Ça nous a fait plaisir de te rencontrer._

\- _Moi de même. Bon aller…_ se motiva-t-il en tapant sur ses cuisses.

\- _D'accord…_ soupira Bertrand.

\- _Fais pas cette tête, mon Bébert. On va se revoir._ »

Tous les deux se levèrent et quittèrent le jardin pour retourner au frais dans la maison, là où le sac de Camille attendait dans l'entrée, après que l'animateur ait échangé une poignée de main avec Christian. La mère de Bertrand était toujours en train de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine, cependant elle nota l'expression triste sur le visage de son fils. Le jeune Chameroy n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir le week-end se finir aussi vite, ni voir son ami remonter vers la capitale. Camille alla lui dire au revoir également avant de suivre son cadet. Arrivé devant la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit avant de se retourner.

« _Tu pourrais rester…_ osa timidement Bertrand, ce qui surpris son aîné.

\- _C'est gentil, mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps._

\- _Tu es sûr ?_

\- _Oui. Ça fait plaisir de t'avoir vu en forme, en tout cas. Je-_ »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de formuler un mot de plus que les lèvres de Bertrand se retrouvèrent pressées contre les siennes. Surpris par ce geste, Camille se figea complètement. Le niçois finit par s'écarter prudemment puis rouvrit les yeux qu'il baissa vers le sol presque instantanément. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris d'agir aussi impulsivement et de risquer de perdre son ami.

« _C-Camille, je…_ bégaya Bertrand.

\- _Je vais louper mon train_ , se contenta de répondre Camille. »

Le niçois n'insista pas, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Il était tellement confus qu'il n'arriverait qu'à s'embrouiller davantage. Il se redressa et ouvrit la porte suffisamment pour pouvoir le laisser passer. L'animateur radio ramassa ses affaires et passa devant son cadet sans un mot de plus. Bertrand le regarda partir sans bouger. Au fond il espérait que peut-être Camille se retournerait une dernière fois, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sa mère, qui avait observé toute la scène depuis la cuisine ouverte, s'approcha de lui et referma la porte.

« _Ne reste pas planté là,_ lui dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur son bras.

- _Je crois bien que cette fois je l'ai perdu, Maman…_

\- _S'il tient vraiment à toi, ce n'est pas ça qui brisera votre amitié._

\- _J'en sais rien,_ soupira Bertrand. »

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner par sa mère sans grande résistance. Elle le guida à travers le salon où il s'affala sur le canapé.

« _Qu'as-tu pensé réussir à faire, exactement ?_

\- _J'en sais rien, M'man. Je voulais juste… Je voulais le retenir._

\- _Ça fait combien de temps ?_

\- _Combien de temps que quoi_ ? »

La mère du niçois le regarda avec une expression lourde de sens et il soupira. Bien évidemment qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle voulait savoir depuis combien de temps il éprouvait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami.

« _Franchement j'en sais trop rien…_ admit-il en gardant les yeux baissés.

\- _Et je suppose que tu ne lui as jamais dit ?_ »

Pour toute réponse, Bertrand se contenta de secouer doucement la tête. Il se sentait au plus mal. Ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont il aurait aimé lui avouer tout ça.

Quand il avait découvert Camille sur le pas de sa porte et qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait senti comme un poids disparaître dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau, même s'il n'avait jamais techniquement jamais cessé de le faire. C'est en y repensant la nuit venue, une fois installé dans son lit, qu'il avait réalisé à quel point Camille lui avait manqué. Bien plus que quiconque auparavant. Suite à cela de nombreuses questions avaient pris d'assaut son esprit, l'empêchant de dormir jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil se frayent un chemin au travers des rideaux.

« _Aller, viens donc dehors avec nous,_ l'encouragea madame Chameroy. »

Bertrand la suivit et ils retournèrent dans le jardin. Ses parents échangèrent un regard dont eux seuls ont le secret. Au final, tous les deux tentèrent de changer les idées de leur fils.

 _"All that I am_

 _All that I ever was_

 _Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

 _I don't know where_

 _Confused about how as well_

 _Just know that these things will never change for us at all"_

Lorsque son téléphone émit une petite vibration, le jeune niçois le tira de sa poche. À cette heure-ci son train doit déjà être parti, pensa-t-il. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il tapa le code de déverrouillage de son portable afin d'accéder à la notification : « _1 message non lu – Camille Combal_ ».

Bertrand ouvrit le message avec appréhension. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre après ce qu'il avait eu la stupidité de faire. Qu'avait-il imaginé, en même temps ? C'était complètement ridicule de ne serait-ce qu'envisager le fait que Camille puisse voir en lui autre chose qu'un bon pote. Cependant il sortit de ses pensées devant le contenu du message qui le laissa perplexe.

[de : Camille Combal – _Au fait, j'ai laissé quelque chose pour toi sur le pas de ta porte._ ]

Il avait regardé Camille partir depuis la porte en question, et pas une fois il ne l'avait vu se retourner. Comment aurait-il pu laisser quoi que ce soit sans qu'il ne le remarque avant de refermer la porte ? Son silence et l'expression étrange sur son visage inquiéta le plus âgé des Chameroy.

« _Tout va bien, fils ?_

\- _Oui, je… Vous m'excusez une seconde ?_ »

Bertrand se leva et retourna dans la maison, laissant ses parents et leur conversation en plan. Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantacourt tout en traversant le salon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, les yeux rivés vers le sol à la recherche d'un paquet ou de quoi que ce soit qui puisse y ressembler, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une paire de pieds. Il releva lentement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il avait quitté au même endroit presque une heure auparavant.

« _Salut beau gosse…_ salua Camille avec une voix suave et un sourire en coin.

\- _Camille… ?_

\- _J'ai cru que tu n'ouvrirais jamais cette porte._ »

Bertrand n'en revenait toujours pas. À cette heure-ci Camille devrait déjà être dans son TGV en route pour Paris. Alors que faisait-il sur le pas de sa porte ? Est-ce qu'il était revenu pour lui ? À l'expression amusée sur le visage de l'aixois, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il était en train de le dévisager, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise, tandis que son aîné attendait patiemment à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit-il par demander.

\- _J'étais en train de marcher pour retourner à la gare et je me suis demandé pourquoi je devais absolument rentrer si tôt alors que je suis en vacances_ , répondit Camille. _Alors je suis revenu._ »

Même s'il aurait préféré que Camille lui donne une autre raison, au moins il était là et c'était tout ce qui importait à Bertrand pour le moment. Il lui adressa un sourire et fit un pas de côté pour permettre au montagnard d'entrer dans la maison. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et déposa son sac dans l'entrée. Les deux hommes traversèrent la maison pour retourner dans le jardin. Pourquoi rester enfermé alors qu'il fait si beau dehors en ce début de mois de Juillet ?

« _Camille ? Je te croyais parti,_ s'étonna madame Chameroy lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte vitrée.

- _C'était le cas…_ commença l'intéressé.

\- _Il reste,_ déclara Bertrand. »

Sa mère le couva d'un regard tendre. Elle ne savait pas très bien où en étaient les choses entre ces deux-là, mais elle voyait bien que son fils était heureux pour l'instant. Et après ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Tu es le bienvenu aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, annonça le patriarche.

\- _Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil._

\- _C'est un plaisir d'accueillir les amis de notre bébé_ , insista la mère de Bertrand.

\- _Maman…_ »

Camille rit de bon cœur en voyant l'expression gênée de son meilleur ami. La matriarche disparut pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir avec des boissons fraîches pour les deux jeunes gens qui prirent place autour de la table du jardin. Ils restèrent là pendant une bonne heure à discuter avant que les parents du niçois ne s'éclipsent.

« _Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais,_ avoua doucement Bertrand au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- _Moi non plus,_ admit le montagnard. »

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, donnant une teinte orangée au paysage. Tout était calme autour d'eux. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la nature qui vivait sa vie, ainsi que les bruits étouffés de la télévision et de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque, provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Même s'il ne voulait pas ruiner cet instant paisible, Bertrand éprouvait le besoin de poser à Camille la question qui le démangeait depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur le pas de sa porte, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« _Pour tout à l'heure…_ hésita-t-il.

\- _C'est rien,_ répondit Camille presque immédiatement. »

Seulement ce n'était pas la réponse que le niçois attendait. Un nœud vint se former dans sa gorge en plus de la boule qui pesait déjà dans son ventre. _Un peu de courage !_ Se sermonna-t-il intérieurement, en se tordant les doigts nerveusement. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna complètement vers Camille.

« _Tu peux pas dire que c'est rien,_ déclara-t-il avec aplomb. _Je… Je suis désolé, mais pour moi c'est pas rien. C'est…_

\- _Désolé si je t'ai blessé,_ s'excusa Camille, profitant du fait que son interlocuteur cherchait ses mots. _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

\- _Ah non ?_ s'étonna Bertrand. »

Camille secoua la tête pour confirmer ses propos. Il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé l'ambiguïté de ses propos, et comprenait parfaitement que Bertrand ait pu se méprendre sur le sens de ces deux simples mots. Ce dernier passa une main sur son crâne où sa tignasse reprenait vie tranquillement. L'aixois avait d'ailleurs été choqué puis un peu déçu quand son cadet s'était rasé la tête. Bon, il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer depuis le temps, mais tout de même. Il le préférait largement les cheveux un peu longs, même s'il n'était pas près de lui dire.

« _Écoute, je…_ bafouilla Bertrand sous le regard de Camille qui le dévisageait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé, j'ai… Je voulais pas te voir partir et… et je savais pas comment te convaincre de rester. Je sais que c'est complètement stupide puisqu'au contraire ça t'a fait partir plus vite, mais… Je vais être honnête avec toi : si c'était à refaire je le referai sans hésiter._

\- _Alors vas-y._

- _Je sais qu'on est amis, et que je ne serai jamais rien de plus à tes yeux, mais…_ Bertrand s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. La réponse de Camille venait de faire son chemin, mais il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. _Pardon, qu-quoi ?_

\- _T'as dit que tu le referais sans hésiter,_ sourit l'aixois. _Alors vas-y._ »

Comme Bertrand continuait de le regarder sans rien faire, bataillant avec les mots comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Camille posa les mains sur ses joues et approcha presque timidement son visage du sien. Il sourit en le voyant fermer les yeux, puis scella leurs lèvres avec douceur. Bien qu'il mette quelques secondes à réagir, Bertrand répondit à son baiser de la même façon. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire.

« _Écoute Bertrand… Je sais pas où tout ça va nous mener,_ annonça franchement Camille en se redressant sur son siège, _c'est tout nouveau pour moi, mais je sais que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Et pas seulement parce que t'es mon meilleur ami. Simplement…_

\- _Tu as besoin de temps, je comprends…_ répondit doucement Bertrand.

- _Non,_ rétorqua-t-il.

\- _Mais…_

- _J'ai pas besoin de temps, parce que je sais que c'est ce que je veux. Mais allons-y doucement. D'accord ?_

\- _Tout ce que tu veux,_ murmura le plus jeune. »

Bertrand ne parvenait pas à cesser de sourire.

« _Ne pars plus jamais comme ça, d'accord ?_ supplia Camille en posant une main sur la joue de son homme. _C'est plus la même chose sans toi._

\- _Je te le promets._ »

Bertrand pris la main de Camille dans les siennes et ne la lâcha plus, jouant inconsciemment avec ses doigts. Tous les deux savaient que le niçois ne retournerait pas tout de suite à la capitale ni à la médiatisation, mais pour le moment rien de toute cela n'avait réellement d'importance. Ils venaient de franchir un cap important, et il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour prendre leurs marques. Mais ils avaient deux longs mois devant eux, alors il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

 _"If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

* * *

 ***NdA: Les dialogues ci-dessus sont une retranscription à peu près exacte de ce qui a été dit dans l'émission du 8 mars 2016. Je les ai retravaillés sur la forme, car la séquence était très forte en émotion, à tel point que les échanges étaient un peu hésitants par moment et pleins de répétitions qui n'auraient fait qu'alourdir le récit. Vous pouvez retrouver la séquence en replay (de 49:26 à 53:26).**

* * *

 **Alors ? =)**


End file.
